1. Field of the Invention
Subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to data communications, and more particularly, to techniques, systems, and protocols for use in employing cooperative subspace processing when transferring data between locations.
2. Introduction
Limited storage of mobile devices is driving cloud services in which data and software are stored on the network. However, in wireless networks, limited wireless bandwidth, variable reliability of the communication channels, and mobility of the client devices discourages off-site data storage and produces significant challenges to media distribution.
Wireless communication devices (e.g., smart phones and other handheld communicators, tablet computers with communication functionality, etc.) often possess multiple network interfaces for use with different network technologies having different connectivity characteristics. The different network technologies may each have, for example, different delay, throughput, and reliability characteristics. A mobile device that is connected to a remote source node through both a cellular network (i.e., a wireless wide area network (WWAN)) and an IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network (i.e., a WLAN) may, for example, observe different usage costs and quality of service through each interface. It would be desirable to be able to utilize multiple available network resources to carry out a data transfer operation for a communication device to, for example, increase throughput, decrease data transit time, and/or make efficient use of available resources. It would also be desirable if this could be done in a reliable and efficient manner that takes advantage of already existing communication techniques and protocols.
Accordingly, content delivery mechanisms need to adapt to highly variable network topologies and operating conditions in order to provide reliable media and data services. These and other needs in the field may be addressed by aspects of the present invention.